Ability
Abilities are special powers that some vivosaurs possess. They provide a variety of helpful and harmful effects in battle and require certain conditions to activate. While most vivosaurs have one ability, some may have two (like Nigo) or none at all (like Anato). Abilities introduced in Fossil Fighters *FP Plus - Allows more Fossil Power to be gathered during the recharge at the start of a turn. The amount of extra FP gained depends on the vivosaur and the player's max FP value. *Auto Counter - When a vivosaur with Auto Counter is attacked, it deals a fraction of the damage it took to the attacking vivosaur. *Auto LP Recovery - Vivosaurs with this ability recover 1/20th (Fossil Fighters) or 1/5th (Champions) of their maximum LP each turn. * Parting Blow - Boosts Attack and Accuracy when the vivosaur's LP becomes low. In Fossil Fighters: Champions, it may also boost or reduce Defense and Evasion. *Link - After an AZ ally attacks, SZ vivosaurs with Link may use their weakest attacking skill at no extra FP cost. *Vivosaur Compatibility - Exclusive to certain unlockable vivosaurs, this ability ensures that the team the vivosaur on is compatible. This ability was removed in Fossil Fighters: Champions. Abilities introduced in Fossil Fighters: Champions *FP Absorb - When a vivosaur with this ability is attacked, it will add 3/10ths of the FP cost of the skill used to its own team's FP pool. *Solo Power - Raises the Attack of a vivosaur when it is the only one standing on its side of the field. *Elemental Boost - Strengthens the effect Elements have on attack damage to and from all vivosaurs on the field. *Sleepy - Vivosaurs with this ability enter battle afflicted with Golden Sleep. *Harden Plus - Vivosaurs with this ability enter battle with Harden applied. *Counter Plus - Vivosaurs with this ability enter battle with Counter applied. *Quicken Plus - Vivosaurs with this ability enter battle with Quicken applied. *Enflame Plus S - Vivosaurs with this ability enter battle with Super Enflame applied. Unique to Tonzilla. *Position Lock - Prevents the vivosaur's team from being rotated by enemy skills. *Resurrect - Three turns after it is defeated, the vivosaur will reappear if its allies are still present. Unique to Z-Rex. *Berserker - When the vivosaur's LP drops to or below half its current maximum, it becomes disobedient. Unique to Hopter. Abilities introduced in Fossil Fighters: Frontier * Fearsome Roar - When their LP becomes low, vivosaurs with this ability will infctlict Dizzy or Confuse on, and change the stance of, every vivosaur on the field (excluding themselves). * Ally Stats Up - Boosts allies' stats by a small amount. Stacks. * Ally Stats Down - Reduces allies' stats by a small amount. Stacks. * Speedster - Gives a vivosaur a second opportunity to act in the same turn. * Sacrifice - When a vivosaur with this ability is defeated, it heals the ally with the lowest remaining LP. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier